私たちの運命
by Tenichii-chan
Summary: Hinata tak menyangka kalau dirinya diincar oleh sesosok Vampire yang sangat tampan. Vampire itu memiliki nama, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke mengaku kalau dirinya adalah seorang Vampire yang memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan sang Eve, dan juga ia bilang bahwa Hinata adalah reinkarnasi dari sang Eve. Bagaimanakah nasib Hinata selanjutnya? RnR please! :3 -Going out to busy-


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**私たちの運****命****© Tenichii-chan**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Mengandung unsur dewasa!**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Summary **_:__**Hinata **__t__ak menyangka kalau dirinya diincar oleh sesosok __**Vampire**__ yang sangat tampan. __**Vampire**__ itu memiliki nama, yaitu __**Sasuke Uchiha**__. Sasuke mengaku kalau dirinya adalah seorang __**Vampire**__ yang memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan sang __**Eve**__, dan juga ia bilang bahwa Hinata adalah reinkarnasi dari sang __**Eve**__. Bagaimanakah nasib Hinata selanjutnya?_

**-Don't Like? Of course… Don't Read!-**

* * *

Apakah kalian pernah mendengar lengenda '_**Vampire**_' yang terkenal dari bertahun-tahun lalu? Yah, Cerita itu menceritakan sesosok mayat hidup yang suka menghisap darah manusia dengan sepasang taring-taringnya. _**Vampire**_ digambarkan sebagai makhluk yang berpenampilan rapi dan mewah. Mereka mempunyai kekuatan _Supernatural_ yang sangat luarbiasa, dapat merubah dirinya menjadi seekor kelelawar, bisa terbang, dan juga hidup mereka '_Immortal_'. Menusuk dada vampire tepat dibagian jantungnya adalah suatu cara untuk "mengempiskan" _**Vampire**_. Cara ini serupa dengan mengubur benda tajam seperti arit sehingga vampir akan tertusuk benda tersebut ketika _**Vampire**_ tersebut membengkak. Cara ini dilakukan untuk mempercepat perginya roh dari tubuh. Kepala, tubuh, dan pakaian _**Vampire**_ juga dipaku ke tanah agar _**Vampir**_e tersebut tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Ada juga yang percaya bahwa membunuh _**Vampire**_ dengan ditembak dengan peluru perak, ditenggelamkan, diulangi penguburannya, diperciki air suci, atau juga dengan _eksorsisme_. Banyak yang bilang bahwa dengan bawang putih dapat mengusir _**Vampire**_. _**Vampire**_ dikatakan tidak bisa masuk ke tempat suci seperti gereja atau kuil, _**Vampire**_ juga tidak bisa melewati air. Apakah _**Vampire**_ itu nyata atau hanya sebuah ilusi? dan juga hanya sebuah lengenda dan mitos kepercayaan orang zaman terdahulu?

* * *

.

.

.

**私たちの運****命**

_._

_._

_._

"Hinata, Apa kau percaya dengan cerita _Vampire_ yang diceritakan oleh Yamato-sensei?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ kepada sahabatnya yang bernama Hinata.

"E-eh? _V-Vampire_!?" Tanya balik gadis berambut _Indigo_ panjang, Hinata.

"Uhm!" Jawab gadis berambut warna musim semi itu dengan seanggukan kepala.

"E-etto…S-sakura-chan...k-kenapa bertanya seperti i-itu? l-lagipula itukan hanya s-sebuah _'Mitos'_?" ucap Hinata dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung kenapa ditanya seperti itu oleh sahabatnya. Karena menurutnya _Vampire_ hanyalah sebuah '_Mitos_' yang diagung-agungkan oleh orang terdahulu. _So, Buat apa percaya begituan? _

"Benar juga sih…Tapikan kalau beneran ada gimana?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum menganggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Ia bingung untuk menjawabnya. Sakura ini terlalu mudah percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau misterius seperti itu, _pikir Hinata_.

"Haah…Baiklah…Aku tau kok kalau kamu nggak percaya hal begituan. Lagipula, kalau kamu percaya gituan pasti langsung ketakutan dikamarmu, ya'kan?" ucap Sakura pasrah. Ia tau betul sahabatnya ini. Sakura dan Hinata sudah berteman dekat dari dulu saat mereka masih bersekolah diKonoha Junior High School dan juga kamar apartment mereka sebelahan. Pantas saja kalau setiap pulang dan pergi mereka selalu barengan.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya duduk termenung diatas sofa _ungu_-nya sambil memeluk lipatan kakinya. Ruangannya tidak begitu luas, hanya memiliki ruang dapur, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur—kamar yang biasa Hinata pakai. Walaupun sederhana, barang-barangnya tersusun rapi, begitu _Elegan_ dan nyaman.

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

Suaran ketukan dari pintu Apartment Hinata membuatnya segera menghampiri pintu itu. Hinata hidup sendiri, karena ia tidak memiliki keluarga—seperti yang lainnya. Ia pun tidak mempunyai sebuah _marga_. Dari kecil ia hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari orangtua-nya. Saat ia masih kecil diasuh oleh sebuah panti asuhan, disana ia merasakan sebuah kasih sayang dari keluarga barunya—ia belum pernah merasakan kasihsayang oleh orangtua aslinya, walaupun begitu ia tetap bersyukur karena memiliki orang yang sangat menyayanginya—_keluarga baru_nya.

"Hinata!" ucap Sakura seraya memeluk Hinata saat Hinata membukakan pintunya. Sakura lalu merengangkan pelukkannya. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Hinata kekurangan oksigen karena perbuatannya.

"S-sakura-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menghirup nafas banyak-banyak. Yah, Sakura tadi memeluknya sangat-sangat kuat, sehingga nafasnya tercekat. _Good job_, Sakura, Kau hampir membuatnya pingsan—bahkan bisa saja mati dalam pelukanmu. ***Dideathglare Sakura***

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, gimana? Mau nggak?" ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"e-etto…T-tapi…S-sakura-chan, A-aku..—" ucap Hinata terpotong saat melihat Sakura melakukan jurus rayuan-nya, **Puppy eyes**—_andalannya_. Oh,tidak untuk kali ini Hinata.

_"Kumohon, Hinata~"_ ucap Sakura dengan nada yang dimanja-manjakan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Hinata tidak bisa mengelak untuk kali ini. Siapa yang rela untuk menolak ajakan sahabatnya sambil memohon seperti itu?

"Um…B-Baiklah…." Ucap Hinata sambil mendengus pelan. Pantas saja ia melihat Sakura berpakaian rapi seperti itu ketempatnya. Hinata lalu kekamarnya untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya, sedangkan Sakura menunggunya diruang perlu dengan waktu lama Hinata keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ini ia sedang memakai kaos berwarna putih tanpa lengan dilapisi dengan _cardigan_ berwarna _soft purple_, bawahannya memakai celana pendek berwarna _purple_. Sedangkan rambut_ indigo_-nya ia kuncir satu—_ponytail_.

"Wah! Kau sangat _kawaii_,Hinata! Ah~ Tapi…kalau nanti kau diganggu preman-preman gimana?" ucap Sakura diiringi seringai jahilnya. Lalu ia terkikik pelan saat ucapannya tadi membuat muka Hinata seperti kepiting rebus. Yah, Sakura senang sekali menggoda Hinata untuk sekian kalinya.

"**_E-eeh!?_**" pekik Hinata, mukanya sangat memerah karena ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Tenang saja, Hinata! Aku pasti akan menolongmu!" Ucap Sakura bersemangat sambil menggepalkan tanganya. Hinata yang melihat kelakuan temannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Begitulah sahabat yang setia...

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sakura sekarang berada disebuah minicaffé—namanya _TeenCaffé—_Caffé yang terkenal dan jadi incaran para anak muda zaman sekarang untuk kencan, nongkrong, dll. Hinata hanya memesan _Ice Chocolate Blended_ dan _Cinnamon rolls Chocolate Foam_, sedangkan Sakura memesan _Shiratama Anmitsu_ dan_ Strawberry Muffin's_. Setelah pesanannya datang, mereka belum ada yang memulai memakannya. (mending buat author aja ***bletak!***) Karena Hinata hanya melamun sedari tadi, sedangkan Sakura memainkan smartphone-nya.

"Hinata." Panggil Sakura sambil bertopang dagu.

"H-ha'i?" sahut Hinata terbata-bata karena baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Jangan suka melamun, lho, Hinata. Nanti kamu kesurupan seta—**BUAGH!** ***Dibogem Sakura*** (nih anak perhatian banget) _oke,lanjut… _

"Kudengar matamu itu seperti milik keluarga_ Hyūga bangswan_, lho!" Ucap Sakura sambil memakan muffin's-nya.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya. Disekitar kepala Hinata timbul tanda Tanya '_?_'.

"Iya! Keluarga yang terkenal kaya itu,lho! Katanya sih itu keluarga bangsawan diberbagai negara! Dan juga banyak yang bilang saat abad ke-19 keluarga itu bertentangan dengan _Vampire_ bangsawan,lho! Berarti _Vampire_ benar-benar nyata dong! Terus katanya, Putri sulung mereka yang memiliki kekuatan—Heartpearl yang super kuat itu diincer para _vampire_ untuk menjadi _vampire_ terkuat! Lalu katanya putri itu adalah reinkarnasi _**Eve**! _Terus katanya putri itu menjalin hubungan dengan _Vampire_ bangsawan itu! Waahh~ Sugoii! cerita cinta mereka seperti _Romeo-Juliet!_ " Ucap Sakura panjang lebar dengan muka berseri-seri.

"H-Hontō desuka?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Manamungkin Vampir itu nyata, pikirnya. "Hontō desu yo!" Jawab Sakura sambil memberikan ponselnya kepada Hinata.

"Kalau tidak percaya baca aja itu!" Ucap Sakura sambil memainkan sendoknya.

Hinata lalu membaca tulisan-tulisan tentang keluarga itu. Saat ia melihat ada sebuah foto terakhir ia tiba-tiba pusing.

**PLIK! **

"Ughh…" Lenguh Hinata karena kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing sambil memegang kepalanya. Keringat mulai bercucuran dipelipisnya. "H-hinata!? Daijōbu?" Tanya Sakura panik.

**BRUUK**

Hinata lalu pingsan saat itu. Sakura—bahkan semuanya sangat panik saat itu. Sakura mengambil smartphone-nya ditangan Hinata dan langsung membuka dompetnya, dan membayar semua yang dipesan itu. Lalu, Sakura—dibantu oleh beberapa orang membawa Hinata pulang keapartment-nya. (Enak banget dibayarin~ 'o')/ *Dicincangreaders*)

.

.

.

* * *

**"Apa kau melihat dirimu,_ Eve_-Hime? Akankah kau mengingatnya?"**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Sehingga ia penglihatannya kembali pulih, ia mencoba untuk duduk diatas kasurnya. Ia merasakan kepalanya berat—yah itulah yang Hinata rasakan. "Nghh.." "Hinata? Kau sudah sadar? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Hinata sudah kembali sadar dan membantunya untuk duduk dan menaruh bantal dipunggung Hinata sebagai alasnya. "U-um…i-iya." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum getir—karena menahan pusingnya.

"Hinata, tadi kamu kenapa kok tiba-tiba pingsan?" Tanya Sakura perhatian. "E-eh? T-tadi kenapa ya…a-aku…tidak tau." Jawab Hinata tidak ingat. Ya, dia tidak ingat kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan. "S-setahuku…t-tadi.."

** PLIK**

Hinata teringat sesuatu. Hinata ingat saat Sakura memberikan smarphone-nya kepada, Lalu ia membaca tentang-tentang keluarga Hyūga, dan…

Ia melihat foto seseorang perempuan yang sangat-sangat mirip dengannya, tapi yang membedakannya adalah warna rambutnya. Yaitu kuning pucat, sedangkan rambutnya berwarna _indigo_. Dibawah foto itu tertulis…

'**SHION-**_**EVE**__'_

**DEG!**

Hinata merasakan kepalanya kembali pusing. Sakura yang melihat itupun langsung khawatir. Saat Sakura menggulingkannya, ternyata Hinata sudah tertidur. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya—berada disebelah kasur Hinata. Lalu ia meninggalkan Hinata yang terlelap.

.

.

.

"Oyasumi, _**Eve**_-hime." Ucapnya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Hinata

.

.

.

* * *

**HUSSSHH**

Angin malam sangat kencang hingga membuat tirai jendela-balkon Hinata terkibar kencang. Angin itu sampai mengenai badan Hinata. Hinata langsung terbangun dari mimpinya dengan keringat bercucuran disekujur badan dan mukanya sambil terperangah. "Hoshhh…Hosh…S-siapa itu?" Ucap Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Hinata berada ditempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Sekelilingnya kosong. Seluruhnya berwarna putih.**

**"D-dimana ini?" Ucapnya entah pada siapa.**

**"Kau berada dialam mimpimu yang terhubung denganku, Hime." Suara Baritone yang sukses mengagetkan Hinata.**

**"S-siapa itu!" Teriak Hinata ketakutan.**

**Muncul sekelibat bayangan hitam yang muncul. Tak lama kemudian muncul lelaki tampan berambut Raven-hitam, beriris onyx dengan tatapan tajam, kulitnya putih pucat, dan sedang memakai pakaian serba Hitam yang mewah dengan jubah yang berkibaran berwarna merah.**

**"Ini aku, Hime." ucap lelaki itu.**

.

.

.

"_Putra bungsu **LordKingdom Vampire-XVIIII Count**, __**Sasuke Uchiha**__."_

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued...

**Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Ya baca aja ya~ xD**

**Mind to Review?**

**RNR nya ya Minna-san~!**

**Maaf klo crtanya gaje banget ya ^^" Review kalian bsa jadi semangat buat saya kok! Maaf banget kalo ceritanya kurang menarik~ ( 'w')9**

**Ini terinspirasi karena diceritain tentang Vampire dari temen,hoho~**

**Chap 1 pendek yah =w= aku usahain nnti panjang! HOSH! kayaknya Author busy sementara karena disibukkan oleh pelajaran sekolah, jadi mohon pengertiannya ya ^o^**


End file.
